Sunburn
by negschainsaw
Summary: Just a little one-shot I made for a contest on deviantart :3: Freddy/Nancy


**Sunburn**

"Nancy?" Marge called her daughter's name as she stepped into the hallway "Nancy?" Nancy appeared on top of the stairs clad in a red bikini with a tiny green bow. "Yes? "

"I forgot to do the groceries; I'll be back in half an hour. What are you planning to do?"

Nancy looked down at her outfit "Ow, I thought I lie in the backyard and catch some sun" Marge nodded while grabbing her purse "Yes, you do that. I thought you were looking paler these days" She stuffed some money into her purse "Must be the lack of sleep you're having."

Nancy rubbed her eyes to get some sleep out of them; she had been having nightmares again but _he _never appeared in it. It were just nightmares she _knew _were his doing, she figured that he was toying with her and waiting for the right moment to appear.

Her mother's lipstick fell out her purse and the noise brought Nancy back from her thoughts. Her mother picked up the lipstick and went outside "Don't forget to put some sun screen on! The sun is very hot today!" and with that she pulled the front door shut. Nancy heard the car pull out of the driveway and she went to her bathroom to grab a towel and sun screen. It didn't take long after that to find a good spot in the back yard and after she was settled under the sun's warm blanket she closed her eyes to relax.

Not long after she closed her eyes she heard footsteps approaching "Mom?" she didn't gave the person the chance to answer but held the sunscreen up for the person to grab it " Mom, could you rub me in please?" The person grabbed the cream and she dropped her arm to her side again without turning around. She heard the person sit on its knees and she flinched a little when the cold cream touched warm skin. She felt hands begin to rub the cream in and sighed as she felt herself relaxing. A smile formed on her face as the hands began to massage her rather tensed muscles. After a while of enjoying the massage,she felt the hands leave her back and heard a rough voice whisper in her air "I'm out of cream, I need some more" Nancy's eyes shot open as she recognized the voice and she turned around to meet a smirk on Freddy's burned face.

He pinned her down before she got the chance to sit up and run away. He had his hands on each of her wrists and held her tight as she tried to worm her way out. He came closer to her face and he noticed her breathing was becoming more heavily and quicker. This brought a wider grin to his face, he could sense her fear but he knew his Nancy better than anyone, she wouldn't show it. He began to assault her neck with his mouth and she tried to pull her neck away from his burning lips. His grin grew even wider (if possible) at this 'Always the fighter' he thought. He loved it. His tongue began to participate also when he went further to her shoulders and collarbone. She still tried to get loose and tried harder when she felt his tongue go further to her breasts. He began kissing and licking between her breasts and let loose of her wrists to cup her breasts trough her bikini. She felt his hands leave her wrists but the pressure still being there so she was still pinned down; her face and body grew hotter with embarrassment and pleasure. He stopped kissing and moved his mouth to her ear "it's hot today, isn't it?" he whispered in his harsh and dark voice. He moved his mouth onto hers and forced his decaying tongue in. She closed her eyes in disgust and fought against his mouth. As his tongue was battling with her tongue he began to loosen her bikini top with one of his claws. She muttered something in his mouth but he ignored it as the knot of the top came loose. He moved his mouth to her now exposed breasts. "Mmm, Nancy…"

He flicked his tongue around her nipple and she suppressed a moan "Nancy…"

He groaned and he moved his other flesh hand further down, she gasped. "Nancy…"

"Nancy."

"Nancy!" Nancy's eyes flew open and she saw her mother above her. "Nancy, you fell asleep in the full sun! Look at you! You're burned all over!" Nancy looked at her body and saw that her body had become as red as her bikini. "Come on let's go inside and put some Aloe vera on to soothe the skin" Nancy got up (quite painfully) and grabbed her towel and sunscreen but noticed a note next to it.

Don't worry bitch, I love it a little burned.

F.

**A.N: just a little one-shot I made for the summer contest on deviantart :3 It's not much but well… **

**Review please :3 I love them ^^ **


End file.
